1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating three-dimensional (3D) image data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating 3D image data by using 2D image data in which a dummy component is added to an image component relating to an input image, wherein the dummy component is used to adjust a resolution of the input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image technology is developing rapidly due to the development of digital technology. Through 3D image technology, a more realistic image may be represented by adding information about a depth of a two-dimensional (2D) image.
People's eyes are spaced apart from each other by a distance in a horizontal direction. Thus, there is a difference between a 2D image viewed by a left eye and a 2D image viewed by a right eye, which is known as binocular disparity. The two different 2D images are combined in the brain to generate perspective and a realistic 3D image.
3D image technology includes a technology of generating video data as a 3D image and a technology of converting video data generated as a 2D image into a 3D image, and research into both technologies is being conducted.